Sunset
by Marisa Simes
Summary: Bella is the vampire now, and Edward is the human? How will this work? better than it sounds plz RxR thanks
1. Chapter 1

I sighed as I twirled my fingers more into my hair. High school was probably one of the biggest mistakes in the world. Thro ought the whole day, not only did I have to put up with my own worries but I heard every one else's. My family and I were sitting in the lunch room. I had a small bit of food on my tray but didn't dare eat it. I sighed again. Then, I felt a smack on my arm. I jerked my head up to meet a pair of topaz eyes. I glowered at my sister.

"Alice," I hissed, "what do you want?" My pixie like sister smiled widely and the vision she just had played in head again. I groaned and covered my face with my arm. Alice glared at me and ran her delicate fingers through my brunette hair. I closed my eyes, listening to my two brother's conversation. Jasper was glaring at his food. He ran his hand through his honey hair and shook his head. My other brother, Emmet, laughed and playfully punched him. I groaned when I heard jaspers concerned thoughts targeting me once again.

"Jasper! I can hear you. Stop feeling sorry for me ok?" He smiled sheepishly and turned to Alice who was still combing my hair with her fingers.

"Alice, love, why on earth are doing…that?" he stammered. She shrugged and continued running her hand through my hair.

_Isabella Cullen_

My head shot up at the sound of my name in someone mind. I searched around the cafeteria to pinpoint the person who thought my name. Finally, I locked eyes with a female of the name Jessica Stanley. She looked at me wild-eyed and I smirked at her. I continued staring at her until she looked down blushing. I gasped then turned to jasper. A pained look crossed his face and I grabbed his arm. He looked to me, ashamed. I smiled at him a glared at the girl that caused him pain. She was whispering to a boy that had his back to my family and I. I heard a huff and my attention were directed to my sister, Rosalie. Her blond hair was gathered together on one shoulder as she plopped down by Emmet. He grinned at her and she whacked him. I snickered.

"Hey, Bella, there's a good looking new guy for you? Check him out!" I heard Emmet snicker. I wrinkled my nose in irritation and flung my pizza at his face at vampire speed. His stunned expression made the whole table erupt in uncontrollable laughter. Partly, it was Jaspers ability that was making us go crazy but it was funny all the same. His face was smeared with the red sauce and pepperoni was sliding down his chin. Alice was holding her sides, shaking with laughter. I'm sure if they could, tears would be rolling down Rosalie's face. Emmet was growling curses at me and swearing he would get back at me for this. I shook my head and snickered.

_How can she be totally losing it in laughter and still have every guy's attention! It is so unfair!_

I snapped my head towards the petty girl who thoughts were obviously no better. Her name was Lauren; she was flipping her hair and glaring at me. I rolled my eyes. The bell rang.

_Thank god. I have to wash this PIZZA out off my hair._

I smirked at Emmet who was cursing at me in his head. I nodded slightly to Rosalie who caught my smirk. She widened her eyes then whacked his head again. He mumbled then stomped away. Alice and Jasper were still snickering after his form but managed to follow me. Alice was holding Jasper's hand protectively. I smiled at them warmly, and Jasper sighed. He put his free hand on my shoulder ad grinned. I made my way to my biology class without saying much.

"Be careful, Bella," Alice whispered to me before I went in. a confused look crossed over my face but she was blocking her thoughts, so I had no clue to what was awaiting me in there. I sighed, then walked in. I found my table in the very back and sat down. The lesson plan was getting switched, again. So we were to be looking through microscopes and gazing at molecules or something. I sighed then moved my books around, trying to look like I was normal. Then, the chair beside me moved. I gasped and looked up. Before me stood a boy with bronze hair and glassy green eyes. His face was pale but had a radiant glow to it. He sighed as he sat but he was smiling shyly at me. I opened my mouth to speak to him but instantly regretted it. I caught his scent on my tongue and it burned. My throat went into flames. I swore I felt my eyes darken at the smell of him. I tightened my jaw and clenched my teeth together. He had the most intoxicating smells, his blood was crying out for me. I let out a raspy breath and turned from him. I felt his confusion but could not hear it. His thoughts were blocked! I growled slightly as I edged over to the side of my desk. His smell filled the atmosphere and I wanted him. I wanted, no needed his blood. I shook my head. Get a hold of yourself Bella! I kept mentally scolding myself. But nothing got easier. I hissed silently and glared at him. It was childish, yes but it was the only thing I could do. Our science teacher was coming around with our microscopes. I swear if he took any longer I was going to kill him. Literally. Finally, I knew I couldn't take it any longer. I quickly gathered my things and headed out the door with no excuse.


	2. Chapter 2

I ran. It was very demeaning to run for such an outlandish reason. I passed the woods in forks and stopped. I was trying to clear my head of all the thoughts that ironically consumed of him. The bronze haired god that had proved my resistance to human blood wrong. I pressed my back up against a tree and slid to sit. I closed my eyes, running my fingers through my hair. My whole life I wonderufl self restraint. For the decades that I had lived, the scent of human blood had absolutely repulsed me. My father, Carlisle, still was trying to figure the reasoning behind it. Me being a vampire, it would be normal for me to crave human blood. But no, I could not be normal, could i? I huffed

_I'm a freak amongst human and a freak amongst vampires! _I thought angrily.

I groaned then got up. I dusted myself off and started walking. How on earth had I let this happen? Did Alice not warn me? I groaned louder this time. I was getting flustered. Never before had I had this issue! With jasper, him being young. I see his problem! But me? Why me? I had control over…everything! I snarled again then jumped up grabbing the limb of a tree. I tore it off and threw it as hard and far as I could. It slammed into four other trees making a deafening crash. That sill didn't settle me. I swallowed hard, the thirst eating at my throat. I hissed then proceeded to throw another limb across forks! My rage was slowly fading, then I huffed. I would have to go home. My family would be so mad. Hesitantly, I turned around and ran home.

EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB

I stopped at our door step, worried about my family's reaction. The emotions were intense and their thoughts jumbled. A vision passed through my mind. Alice. She saw me waiting outside, and knocking in three, two, and one! I knocked. As soon as I did, I regretted it.

" ISABELLA MARIE CULLED!" I winced. Yeah, my hopes were gone as I felt the fury radiating from my family. How long had I been gone? It couldn't have been but a few hours. I sighed the slowly entered my house. Instantly, I was pummeled with my families thoughts.

_How dare you scare me again?! I thought I had lost you_!-_esme_

_Holy crap Bella! You have something wrong with you, you know?-Emmet_

_Oh. My. God! I should kill you! I was so worried!-Alice_

_Bella, my daughter what was wrong? You can come to us for anything-Carlisle_

Bless his non-existent soul. He was always the one to care. I turned to rose who was glaring at me. Her thoughts were blocked, but I could tell what she was about to do. Alice gasped and before she could stop her, Rosalie attacked me. She brought me down hard on the ground and the floor split from the weight. I snarled, too caught up in the moment to care. She kicked my stomach and I tried to punch her. She neatly dodged me and before I knew it she picked me up, snarling and hissing, by the neck of my shirt. I kicked at her hips and she let me go hissing. We broke apart, and crouched ready to spring at each other.

Rosalie jumped at me again, hissing and she brought me to the ground. I hissed, spitting at her. She was snarling and she kicked me in the gut. I raked my nails down her arm and she bit my leg. I hissed then threw her off of me. Nobody in our family dared stop us.

"ROSE! OW! WHAT THE-"I snarled. She bit my shoulder and I punched her ribcage. She hissed in pain but picked me up by the color of my shirt. She was a bit taller than me, so I was an inch off the floor.

"WHERE. THE. HELL. WERE. YOU!" she yelled. I winced, because of the vampire hearing, this was very screechy and loud.

"Ah! Rose! Vampire hearing remember? God, now let me down!" I hissed covering my ears. She narrowed her eyes and glared at me.

"Fine," she sneered. Then, she threw me against the wall. I heard a crack and the wall split until it reached the ceiling, dropping plaster onto my head. I hissed in annoyance and stood. I dusted myself off then glanced at my family. Carlisle and esme looked at me with concern and worry in their eyes.

Please…please stop," Jasper groaned. I winced as his emotions hit me. I was causing him pain. I sighed then sank to the ground; defeated. Alice went to him and rubbed his back soothingly. Emmet was holding Rosalie, whispering into her ear. She was smiling, but it looked forced.

"Rose, I'm…I'm sorry. I really am…I didn't mean to-well I didn't want-I almost…" I rambled.

"Bella. Please tell us what's wrong? Why on earth did you run?" Alice asked. I sighed then took a seat by Jasper who was holding Alice on his lap in the loveseat.

"Because I didn't think of it really. I-I think I found my singer…" I mumbled the last part but they all heard.

_Oh my! Bella, I'm so sorry I attacked you! _

_Well, Isabella, this may be difficult…_

_Bella, I know I'm new to you customs, but I kind of see what you talking about._

_Oh…wow. Didn't see that coming. Wow…ok futures changing. Wow…ok you'll do fine tomorrow._

_Sweet! Now she won't always badger us about out bloodlust._

I've never done that….and emmet knew it. But I could care less. Because now, I had bigger problems.

Ok plz RxR…OH AND FOR ME TO FINISH I WANT MORE REVIWES!! PLZ PLZ PLZ SUPPORT ME?? YEAH IM BEGGING….HAHA THX TO ALL THAT HAVE ILY GUYS


End file.
